


Daddy, Help Me?

by LarryPhanGirl



Series: Sterek Fics Written by Me For Jess [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Derek is Stiles Father, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Sex Toys, Stiles is 14/15, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Derek comes home from work and smells his son in the midst of his first heat. He tries to resist, but Stiles is just too yummy to ignore.





	Daddy, Help Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess/WatchKittyShrink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jess%2FWatchKittyShrink).



Derek always looks forward to his evenings with his son. The long hours he puts in at work frustrate him to no end but as soon as he’s planted on the couch, with his son on his lap, all that frustration seems worth it. However, that evening throws Derek for a loop. As soon as he walks into the house, the smell of an unmated omega in his first heat smacks him in the face. He can also smell the underlying smell of teen cum. It all should not be making Derek as hard as he is. “Stiles?” He calls as he sets his coat and bag on the couch. 

 

“D-daddy,” he hears Stiles’ pained whimper. Derek opens his son’s door, the smell of slick and cum almost too much for Derek to stand. “Daddy,” Stiles whispers and palms at his erection. “What’s happening?” He grabs Derek’s hand to try to pull him closer for a hug. Stiles loved hugging his father. It was the one thing that brought him comfort. However, Derek pulls away before Stiles can pull him into a hug. Stiles wraps his small hand around his erection and pulls hard, the pain mixing with pleasure. He cums for the fourth time that night, making an even bigger mess of himself and his sheets. He watches as his dad leaves the room and whimpers and groans until he comes back, a box in his hand. Stiles gasps as more slick slips out of his hole. “Wh-what's that, Daddy?” 

 

“This is the box your mom used to keep for when she went into heat and I was on a business trip,” Derek says gently. 

 

“H-heat?” Stiles moans loudly when Derek pulls out a long slender vibrator. “That’s why I’m producing this wet stuff?” 

 

Derek nods and climbs onto the bed next to his son. “That wet stuff is called slick. It helps whoever your Alpha is to breed you better. It only produces when you’re turned on.” Stiles moans again when Derek lays a hand on his inner thighs and pushes his legs apart. “The only thing that helps an Omega through their heat is an Alpha and his knot. But sometimes Omegas don’t have an Alpha yet so they gotta make do with these toys.” Derek scoops up some of his son’s slick and coats the toy with it. “Do you mind if I help you?” 

 

Stiles gasps, his father’s words making him cum again. “You’re gonna give me your knot, Daddy?” 

 

Derek’s eyes go wide and his face red. “No no! You’re my son. That’d be wrong. I just meant I’d help you work the toys, help you through your heat.” Stiles frowns but pushes into his father’s hand as he gently slides the toy into Stiles’ virgin hole. Stiles lets out a loud moan as he feels the toy sliding into him. It feels weird yet oh so good. Derek goes through all the toys in the box but his son is still painfully hard.  _ Oh fuck it,  _ Derek thinks and dives in, sucking Stiles’ small balls into his mouth. Stiles screams and bucks into his father’s mouth, nonsense noises and words spilling out of his mouth. Derek pulls off with a pop and wraps his hand around Stiles’ small cock. Stiles is so young, so small, that Derek’s hand completely covers the entire length and girth. Derek strokes his son fast after spitting on his palm as lube. After a few minutes, Stiles starts groaning in pain. 

 

“Daddy, hurts. Need to but can’t.” Derek looks up at his son’s face, which is contorted in pain. Stiles’ lips are red from him biting them and his face flushed. “Daddy?” Derek’s resolve to keep his distance fades and he sucks Stiles’ entire length into his mouth. He’s sucking on his son’s dick like he’s a fucking Hoover. It doesn’t take long for Stiles to cum down his throat. Derek pulls away and licks up some droplets that fell from his mouth. Stiles’ face smooths out, a lazy smile on his lips. Derek starts to retreat to his room but before he reaches the door, Stiles starts groaning in pain again. “Daddy? Need your knot. Please knot me daddy. Breed me.” Those words are  _ almost  _ enough for Derek to cum in his pants. Derek wages a war in his mind between  _ wanting  _ to fuck his son and his intense  _ fear  _ of scarring Stiles for life. Stiles’ groans get louder, the slapping sounds of Stiles jerking himself off ringing in Derek’s head. 

 

Derek whips around and pulls Stiles to him, pulling him into a deep kiss. The war ends,  _ wanting  _ wins. Derek lays Stiles on his stomach, the sight of his son’s stretched out hole makes his mouth salivate. “God, baby boy. You look so sexy like this. All stretched and open for Daddy.” Stiles doesn’t say anything back, only moans and pushes his ass closer to his father. Derek wastes no time and he pushes into Stiles. Stiles grips the sheets hard and murmurs for Derek to go faster. Derek pistons in and out of his son, feeling his hole squeeze at his cock. He doesn’t last long, his knot forming quickly. He pushes his knot into Stiles without hesitation, cringing at the scream of pain Stiles let’s out when the knot catches on his sensitive rim. 

 

“D-Daddy, please,” Stiles whispers and squeezes his father’s cock with his hole one last time. Derek pushes in as far as he can and paints the inside of his son white, breeding him fully. Stiles follows close behind, cumming for the seventh time that night. Stiles tilts his head so he can breathe, his face previously smushed into his pillow. Derek’s mind goes blank, except for  _ mark mark mark.  _ Derek leans forward and sinks his teeth into his son’s scent gland, effectively bonding them for life. Stiles gasps when he first feels Derek’s teeth and cums for the eighth time as he feels the teeth sink in. Derek licks the blood slowly pouring from the brand new mark, his nose picking up a different scent. 

 

Derek pulls out of his son with a squish and flips him onto his back. He lays a hand on Stiles’ stomach and takes a deep breath through his nose, the scent stronger now. “Holy fuck, you’re pregnant. Already??” 

 

Stiles laughs and pulls his dad in for a kiss. “I said breed me, didn’t I?” Derek groans and deepens the kiss. He climbs onto Stiles for round two. 


End file.
